Être un démon
by Violet creed
Summary: Movieverse : Il découvre enfin la vérité, tout ce qui lui avait été caché est enfin révélé. Cependant il doit encore répondre à une question. Pourquoi pardonner lorsque la haine soulage tellement ?
1. Chapter 1 : L'heure du choix

Chapitre 1 : Face à la vérité.

Ami, ennemi ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, plus après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fut une époque où ils partageaient tout, les devoirs, le mépris des autres élèves, ils avaient même aimé la même femme. Mais depuis quelques années, quelques choses les séparait ou plutôt quelqu'un. Pendant tout ce temps il s'était demandé pourquoi son ami le laissait pour compte. Lui était prêt à tout donner, tout ! Il avait renoncé à son amour lorsqu'il avait compris que ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il lui avait permis de réaliser un rêve de faire des rencontres que le commun des mortels ne pouvaient que rêver, tout ça parce qu'il était son ami, son frère. Et qu'avait-il eu en échange ? Des secrets bien gardés.

Il se servit un verre du breuvage qui l'avait accompagné depuis tout ce temps. Tous lui disaient qu'il était encore trop jeune pour boire autant. Combien de verres prenait-il ? Vingt, trente par jour ? Il était encore bien loin de la réalité. A la moindre contrariété, il se réfugiait derrière l'alcool. Et dieu sait que diriger une société sur le déclin sans la moindre expérience tout en cherchant le moyen de faire le deuil d'un être cher ne peut que causer du souci. D'autant plus lorsque votre soi disant meilleur ami pourrait vous sortir de cette situation d'un geste mais qu'il n'ose rien faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. Une raison qui était restée secrète jusqu'à ce jour ci. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre justice à la mémoire de cet être perdu, de cet homme qui même s'il était absent lui servait de modèle. Après tout n'était-ce pas là ce qu'un fils devait faire pour son père ?

" Mais est-ce que je devais mettre la vie de mon meilleur ami en danger pour autant ?"

Une question à laquelle il n'osait répondre. Il l'avait fait. Non seulement il avait mis son meilleur ami en danger mais il avait failli causer la destruction d'une ville entière et la mort de centaines de miliers de personnes. Tout ça pour un homme. Sa raison de vivre et pourtant l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : l'assassin de son père Spider-Man. Tout était si simple. S'il n'avait plus de père, il retrouvait une famille parmi ses amis et en se vengeant de Spider-Man il rendrait justice mais voilà...

"Je n'aurais jamais du savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce masque. J'aurais du le tuer tout simplement. Il était à ma merci...Il ne peut pas être... Peter, pourquoi ?"

Il jeta son verre au loin. Il n'avait plus envie de boire. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Mais il devait prendre une décision. Sacrifier son amitié pour accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixée devant la tombe de son père, son modèle ou cracher sur la mémoire de celui qui avait tout abandonné pour qu'il hérite du meilleur.

" Tout serait si simple si Spider-man n'existait pas. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre mon père et toi. Si seulement tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé je t'aurais cru, j'aurais fait mon deuil."

Mais il ne l'avait pas dit. Il s'était servi de la situation pour éluder la question. C'était là la preuve qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher dans cette affaire. Il était réellement un meurtrier. Mais cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, ça aurait été trop simple que la haine soit plus forte que cet amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour Peter. Beaucoup trop simple. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était se laisser mourir. Rejoindre son père. Il préférait encore devoir s'excuser devant son père pendant des siècles plutôt que vivre en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour se laisser plonger dans ces sombres pensées. Pendant un instant il n'y avait plus rien, rien que lui et un rire. Un rire qui lui glaçait les sangs d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Mais qui avait pu entrer ? Bien sûr ça ne l'étonnait plus. N'avait-il pas vu Octavius aller et venir comme il le voulait durant ces dernières 24 heures ? Mais comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer sans attirer son attention ?

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pas de réponse ou plutôt pas de réponse parlée parce que ce rire persistait et lui semblait de plus en plus familier. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette un nom sur cette voix caverneuse et ce rire dément.

"Qui est là ?"

Cette fois il eut une réponse mais ce fut bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

"_Je suis là mon fils ! _"

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers son miroir et resta immobile forcé de constater que la vision qui le faisait rêver pendant tant d'années était devenue tout d'un coup effrayante. Son défunt père se dressant et le regardant à travers un miroir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était.

" Papa ? Mais...tu es mort ?

-_Je vis en toi Harry. C'est à toi de jouer à présent. Tu as promi que Spider-man paierait pour ce qu'il m'a fait, tiens ta promesse mon fils._"

S'il pouvait raconter ce qu'il se passait à ce moment précis, tout le monde sans exception le traitrait de fou. Qui d'autre pouvait voir son père sortir d'outre tombe pour l'exhorter à tenir une promesse faite sous le coup de la colère ? Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire pencher la balance du côté de la vengeance. Au contraire, ce fantôme du passé venait de lui faire réaliser ce que la haine avait fait de lui. S'il cédait à son père cette fois il y perdrait la raison et l'un des seuls amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

" Peter est mon meilleur ami."

Il n'avait pas osé lui dire non. Il n'en avait pas le courage, il se sentait tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir accéder à la dernière volonté de son père. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'il repose en paix mais le discours larmoyant d'une âme tourmentée n'arriva jamais. A la place il l'entendit parler d'un ton froid et monocorde comme s'il était devenu d'un seul coup un être méprisable.

"_Et je suis ton père. Tu es toujours aussi faible._"

Faible. C'était ce qu'Harry Osborn était et resterait aux yeux de son père : un faible. Incapable de se tenir à un objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Et bien pour Peter il serait faible, croyant réaliser ce que signifiait être Norman Osborn. Cependant l'ombre du passé n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.

"_Tu connais la vérité à propos de Spider-man, maintenant. Sois fort Harry..._"

La vérité. Peter et lui s'étaient cachés tellement de choses, ne sachant sûrement pas comment les dire. Il devait l'admettre, son père n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire il lui disait quitte à blesser quelqu'un au passage. Il en venait souvent à se demander si ce n'était pas ce franc-parler qui lui avait coûté la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne tournerait pas autour de pot cette fois encore.

"..._Et venge moi." _

Vengeance. Cette ombre qui le suivait pas à pas sans relâche. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce fantôme vienne le libérer de cette tâche mais bien au contraire, il venait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas y échaper à moins de regarder son père dans les yeux et de lui dire "non". Seulement la détermination qui venait de naître en lui s'évanouit presque aussitôt et il se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à ce sosie de Norman qui semblait décidé à secouer le jeune homme.

" _VENGE MOI !_

_-_NON ! "

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Son coupe-papier transperça la glace et fit disparaître le reflet de son père. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Derrière ce miroir se cachait une pièce sombre dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existance. Après avoir découvert le secret de son meilleur ami allait-il percer les mystères qui entouraient son père ? C'était apparemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était presque comme si son père était venu personnellement l'inviter à entrer dans cette mystérieuse pièce. Sa curiosité pris le dessus comme lorsqu'il avait l'araignée à sa merci. Le bon sens aurait été de fuir ce fantôme du passé le temps de se remettre de ses émotions mais cette aura de mystère qui avait entouré son père de son vivant était enfin sur le point d'être dissipée, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

Une fois de plus il regretta sa curiosité. Il tomba nez à nez avec un masque, un masque trop familier. Il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir de près que quelques secondes mais il ne pouvait compter les vies qui avaient été écourtées par l'homme qui le portait. Cet homme pouvait-il être son père ? Complètement choqué il recula mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il heurta un mur. Il se retourna et vit des objets sphériques qui dissipèrent les derniers doutes qu'il avait. La vérité l'avait encore frappé de plein fouet. Son père, la personne qu'il vénérait était un assassin, il était...

"Le bouffon...C'est impossible."

Un liquide verdâtre, une étrange chambre de métal. Etaient-ce là les racines du bouffon ? Si c'était le cas il n'avait qu'à s'emparer d'une de ces bombes et détruire ce matériel immédiatement. Toute trace de ce psychopathe devait disparaître. Du moins c'était ce que Peter dirait mais finalement qui croire ? Un père qui avait défié la mort pour lui révéler son ultime secret sans craindre d'être jugé ou un soi disant ami qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui donner les explications qu'on lui devait. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Ce bouffon avait tué le conseil d'administration d'Oscorp et qui savait qui d'autre avait été victimes de ses agissements. Son père était un monstre, c'était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas la force de faire ce qu'il fallait ? Pourquoi ne courrait-il pas chez Peter pour lui dire qu'il comprenait, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à expliquer ?

Mais pourquoi devait-il lui pardonner finalement ? Peter lui prenait tout. L'amour de son père, celui d'M.J. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui. A cause de Peter, il ne restait du fils du richissime Norman Osbron qu'un homme d'affaire condamné à l'échec et seul, désespérément seul. D'un autre côté, son père lui promettait de vivre à travers lui à la seule condition de lui ramener la tête de Spider-man. Non, son père lui offrait tout simplement d'être Norman Osborn de devenir ce qui n'avait jamais été qu'un vague rêve. Un être au sang froid et à l'intelligence enviée de bien des gens. L'âme d'Oscorp, l'essence qui lui manquait depuis sa mort. Etait-ce là la réponse à toutes ses questions ? Trouverait-il la paix en devenant le monstre que son père avait laissé derrière lui ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de le savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Après tant d'attentes (honte à moi), voilà enfin le second chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu trop d'inspiration et à vrai dire, j'avais presque complètement oublié cette fic (honte à moi prise 2), mais je vais m'attraper. On ne va pas abandonner le petit Harry, si ?

Enfin voilà, pour mes lecteurs qui attendent impatiemment la suite (même si Kaena Black est la seule à s'être manifestée, je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres, optimiste moi ?) elle arrive et avant que je n'oublie merci à Kaena pour l'unique review.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

L'heure est-elle venue ?

La porte manqua de sortir de ses gonds tellement il la poussait violemment. C'était devenu une routine, il faisait une entrée en fanfare qui laissait tout le monde savoir son humeur du jour et en général elle était massacrante. Et comme d'habitude, il se dirigea vers la seule chose qui le soulageait vraiment depuis un moment, un verre de whisky. Et puis non, pourquoi toujours prendre un verre ? Il savait bien ce que ça entraînerait. Un autre verre puis un autre, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit tellement saoul qu'il ne sache plus raisonner correctement. Puisqu'il s'agissait de se mettre dans un état pas possible autant prendre la bouteille. Au moins il serait plus rapidement soulagé.

Il attrapa donc le flacon par le col et en but une gorgée, s'éloignant de la table où il avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait. On le réprimanderait sûrement. Enfin quand il disait on, il pensait plutôt à Bernard son majordome. Qui d'autre ? Ses collaborateurs voulaient sa mort ou tout du moins sa chute pour pouvoir diriger son entreprise. Et ses proches...ils se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait dit que ça lui suffisait largement mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait beau se plonger corps et âme dans le travail ou dans l'alcool, tous les chemins menaient vers Spider-man. Il était la cause de sa détresse et de sa solitude. En le tuant il ne résoudrait rien mais au moins il serait soulagé. Plus rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver ses amis et de vivre heureux même sans son père. Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Peter et surtout pas après ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ses pas le menèrent devant un miroir, le fameux miroir qui cachait le secret le plus honteux de sa famille. Son reflet lui fit sourire. Le grand Harry Osborn dans son costume noir, prêt à assister à l'évènement le plus heureux de la vie de sa meilleure amie. Tu parles. Le flacon en verre ne tarda pas à se briser contre le miroir. Le breuvage coula à flots sur la glace, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec ironie que ça ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était devenu. Un raté qui n'aurait bientôt plus que l'alcool pour lui tenir compagnie. A la vitesse à laquelle il perdait son argent, il perdrait bientôt son habitat et la fidélité de Bernard disparaitrait bien rapidement. Cela le menait à un autre problème. Que faire de ce qui se cachait derrière le miroir ?

Il ne s'était pas résolu à détruire tout cet équipement, cette merveille de technologie pour laquelle son père avait donné sa vie. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un journal et qu'il voyait le visage de l'araigné, il courait vers le miroir et actionnait le mécanisme, c'était en quelque sorte sa bouée qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'océan de désespoir qui s'était formé autour de lui. Oui, c'était bien la seule chose qui le faisait sourire, l'idée de savoir que lorsque tout ce tapage autour de ce soi disant héros le ferait craquer, il n'aurait qu'à actionner se mécanisme et prendre quelques unes de ces bombes. Il savait où vivait l'araignée, une explosion et c'en serait fini de tous ses traces. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas si simple, il devait détruire tout ce matériel, surtout après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il se rappela avec dégoût de ce mariage, un mariage ajourné devait-il dire et surtout de ce que son père avait à dire sur l'ex-future mariée. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit même s'il était à moitié saoul :

« _Elles sont toutes merveilleuses...jusqu'au jour où elles se mettent à saliver comme une meutes de louves affamées sur ton héritage._»

Pauvre John Jameson, il croyait vraiment à ce mariage. On ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer après tout, Mary-Jane Watson était une actrice de talent. Mary-Jane. Elle venait de tout compliquer. Si elle était allée jusqu'au bout de son engagement, si elle avait continué de faire croire au monde entier qu'elle aimait le fils prodigue du célèbre patron du Daily Bugle juste quelques minutes de plus, la décision aurait été vite prise. Il aurait oublié la vérité, la même vérité qu'il croyait avoir accepté il y a quelques mois de ça : Peter était l'homme de sa vie. Elle pouvait bien séduire tous les hommes de la terre, ils pouvaient bien être plus riches et influents les uns que les autres au final son coeur retournerait toujours vers le garçon discret du queens dont tout le monde se moquait et était il utile de parler de l'admiration qu'elle portait à l'araignée ? Tout semblait la lier à Peter. Et c'était la pire torture qu'il pouvait exister pour lui. Accepter de céder la femme qu'il aimait à son meilleur ami était une chose, renoncer à rendre justice à la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais eue pour l'amour de cette femme en était une autre. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça à présent, cette voix trop familière résonna de nouveau.

« _Tu hésites toujours. Quand cesseras-tu de te comporter en faible_ ?

-Elle a renoncé à ce mariage pour Peter. Je...

-_Silence ! Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle s'est servi de toi ? Rappelles toi qu'elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Peter quand je l'ai percée à jour ! _

-Elle l'aime...

-_Alors pourquoi s'être mise à avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle attend celui qui pourra lui offrir la vie dont elle rêve._

-Je ne peux pas.

-_Très bien. Continue à faire l'idiot, seulement cette fois il n'y a personne pour se démener pour que tu aies une seconde chance. Et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi !_

-Peter...

-_Oui ! Tu ne vas pas me trahir toi aussi au nom de ton amour unilatéral, tout de même ? Harry, tu sais que je l'ai percé à jour. Rien ni personne ne fera en sorte de réparer toutes les injustices que nous avons subi. Venge moi Harry. Venge nous. Combien de fois as-tu souhaité d'être mort ? Les amis ne doivent-ils pas tout partager ? Fais lui connaître cette sensation. Va encore plus loin, exauce son souhait._»

Il n'osait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire non lorsque son père lui demandait de réparer une injustice mais il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête non plus, ça signifierait blesser Mary-Jane ou pire encore et assassiner Peter. Il avait été son meilleur ami, même s'il était l'ennmi qu'il poursuivait depuis si longtemps, il ne l'oubliait pas. Il se détourna de ce miroir, fuyant de nouveau la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait ôté ce fameux masque. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose dorénavant, que quelqu'un le tire de ce cauchemar.

« _Décidément, on ne peut pas compter sur toi..._

-Je t'aime père, je l'ai toujours fait.

-_Aimer, aimer tu aimes bien prononcer ce mot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'est aimer. Se démener jour et nuit, années après années pour que tout soit pour le mieux pour celui qui compte pour nous. L'araigné court encore les rues, tu ne dois pas m'aimer tant que ça._»

Harry écarquilla les yeux regardant l'image de son père reflétée dans son miroir. Il avait raison. Depuis des années, son père s'était battu pour qu'il ne manque de rien et le balladait d'écoles privées en écoles privées pour qu'il ait la meilleure éducation et se tuant à la tâche pour que matériellement il n'ait pas à se plaindre. Il ne s'était peut être pas montré très chaleureux par le passé mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Norman Osborn n'aimait pas son fils. Et comment il lui montrait sa gratitude et son amour pour ce père avec qui il avait passé beaucoup trop peu de temps ? En lui reniant le droit à la paix et en refusant de lui rendre justice. La mort dans l'âme, il s'approcha de nouveau du miroir qui après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il tâtait le mur adjaçant disparut pour révéler cette pièce secrète où semblait se trouver son destin.


End file.
